If you could read my mind, love
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Rin nunca foi bom com palavras. Elas eram complicadas e difíceis de serem articuladas e muitas vezes não havia melhor maneira de resolver os problemas do que através de ações. Bem, quase sempre...


**- Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertence a Kouji Ouji e Kyoto Animation;**

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: pixiv;

**- Esta fanfic é spinoff de "Drowning in you"  
**

* * *

**If you could read my mind, love**

…**what a tale my thoughts could tell**

Seria naquela tarde; ele havia decidido.

Ao acordar pela manhã, Rin permaneceu um longo tempo encarando a cama diante de seus olhos. O beliche era basicamente tudo o que ele enxergava naqueles últimos dias, os olhos sérios e uma pesada expressão tornavam seus traços ainda mais duros. _Eu não posso mais esperar._

O quarto estava silencioso, embora escuro devido à grossa persiana, mas o ruivo sabia que era a hora de se levantar, arrastando-se para fora da cama e segurando firme o aparelho celular entre seus dedos.

Uma baixa e suave respiração chegou até seus ouvidos e ele virou-se devagar, encarando a pessoa que dormia na parte de cima do beliche. Nitori estava virado para aquela direção, a mão esquerda debaixo do travesseiro e uma expressão quase angelical em sua face.

Rin engoliu seco, apertando o celular com mais força e tentando ao máximo controlar a vontade de tocar aquele rosto tão puro. _Está ficando pior..._ Ele deixou o quarto às pressas, respirando fundo ao fechar à porta. O corredor do dormitório estava vazio e o ruivo passou a procurar um nome específico em sua agenda de contatos. A ligação chamou três vezes até uma voz sonolenta atendê-lo.

"Desculpe ligar tão cedo, mas eu queria saber se podemos conversar depois da aula." A pessoa do outro lado permaneceu em silêncio, provavelmente processando o que havia acabado de ouvir. "E não conte a ninguém; será uma conversa somente entre nós."

O telefone foi desligado e ele encarou o chão, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido.

Aquela conversa havia sido adiada por semanas, porém, a situação tornara-se tão insustentável que era difícil até mesmo confiar em si mesmo.

Ele precisava de ajuda.

Ele precisava do conselho de alguém que constantemente tinha algo a dizer e saberia como ajudá-lo a sair daquela situação. _Aquela pessoa sempre foi a mais madura do grupo..._

**x**

Makoto estava sentado em um banco de madeira quando Rin se aproximou.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam e o capitão do clube de natação do colégio Iwatobi ficou em pé, encarando-o com visível apreensão. Havia medo em seus olhos verdes e o ruivo coçou a nuca, fazendo sinal para que se acomodassem.

Em suas mãos havia duas latinhas de bebida energética e uma foi oferecida a Makoto, que a aceitou com um caloroso e gentil sorriso, característica contínua de sua pessoa.

Rin sentou-se e abriu sua latinha, dando um longo e profundo gole. Eles estavam em um banco localizado na calçada que dava para o mar, então provavelmente não haveria na cidade paisagem mais exuberante do que a que estava diante de seus olhos. O sol se punha com uma beleza poética, escondendo-se atrás das montanhas e colorindo o céu azul com um charmoso tom alaranjado.

Ele umedeceu os lábios, buscando as palavras certas para iniciar aquele diálogo. Ligar para Makoto naquela manhã fora fácil se comparado ao prospecto de abrir seu coração e permitir que outra pessoa soubesse daqueles sentimentos que ele vinha acumulando nos últimos meses.

O amigo sempre foi o "mais velho" entre eles, apesar de, com exceção de Nagisa, todos possuíam a mesma idade. Ele era responsável e maduro, sabendo o momento de falar e _o que_ falar. De seus lábios saíam os melhores conselhos e as broncas mais profundas e dolorosas.

Portanto, ver-se sob os olhos esmeraldas geralmente o fazia sentir-se uma criança, exatamente como acontecia naquele momento. _Eu estou perdendo tempo. O meu e o dele._

"Desculpe por chamá-lo dessa maneira. Espero que não tenha sido difícil para você estar aqui."

"Não foi," Makoto respondeu com a voz baixa, "mas os demais ficaram curiosos, então não acho que seria inesperado se eles aparecessem de repente."

"Eu entendo." Rin recostou-se melhor ao banco, encarando a latinha em suas mãos. Sentimentos nunca foram seu ponto forte, principalmente os _seus_. "Eu serei breve."

"Isso me deixa um pouco preocupado." O amigo riu e aquela atitude chamou sua atenção, ficando surpreso ao vê-lo corar. "Eu estou um pouco receoso quanto ao assunto."

"Não há nada a temer." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. _Sou eu quem está tremendo por dentro..._

O silêncio seguiu aquele breve início de diálogo e foi mais longo do que o necessário entre duas pessoas que se conheciam basicamente a vida inteira (a parte que merecia ser lembrada, claro).

O ruivo sentiu suas próprias limitações, questionando-se várias vezes se conseguiria realmente falar. Ele sabia que não havia outro modo e que não existia ninguém capaz de compreendê-lo além do capitão. Os dois tinham mais em comum do que o amor pela água, só que Makoto ainda não sabia disso...

"Makoto..." Rin apertou um pouco a latinha em suas mãos. Aquele era o momento. O _seu_ momento. Independente do rumo daquela conversa era preciso arriscar. "Como é estar com outro homem..."

Ele esperava uma reação, qualquer uma, mas não imaginou que seria o que se passou diante de seus olhos; assim que as palavras chegaram aos ouvidos de Makoto, ele engasgou com a bebida energética, deixando a latinha cair e entrando em um profundo acesso de tosse que só cessou quando o ruivo levantou-se e bateu algumas vezes em suas costas. Os olhos verdes o fitavam com assombro e as bochechas coradas não eram decorrentes unicamente da falta de ar.

"O-O quê?" O amigo tirou um lenço do bolso da calça do colégio e levou até os lábios. Havia pânico em sua voz. "P-Por que você está perguntando isso... para _mim_?"

Havia várias maneiras de responder aquela pergunta e ele sabia que poderia omitir a verdade e dizer que estava apenas curioso, porém, aquilo soaria mais do que mera omissão e seria simplesmente impossível mentir... não para aquela pessoa. Além disso, de nada serviria inventar histórias, quando a sua _própria_ história era o assunto principal da conversa e a razão que o levara até ali.

"Eu sei sobre você e Haru." Rin escolheu bem as palavras, porque aparentemente o início daquela conversa não fora promissor.

"Oh..."

O medo transformou-se em carinho e ele sentiu-se incrivelmente satisfeito ao ver seu amigo sorrir ao ouvir o nome do amante. _Ele realmente gosta do Haru..._

A mudança foi tão nítida que o ruivo ofereceu alguns segundos de privacidade, sabendo que a conversa só poderia continuar se recebesse a confirmação de que eles poderiam dar mais um passo. Makoto abaixou-se e pegou a latinha do chão, suspirando desanimado ao ver que sua bebida estava arruinada.

"Há quanto tempo você sabe sobre nós?"

"Desde sempre." Ele ofereceu sua própria bebida, que foi polidamente declinada. "Eu sabia que vocês se gostavam quando éramos crianças, mas tive certeza quando os vi na casa dele. Naquela noite em que comemos pizza."

Rin jamais se esqueceria daquela noite, pois teve a pior indigestão de sua vida. Gorou-san havia levado cerca de uma dúzia de caixas de pizza e, mesmo em oito pessoas, não foi possível comer todas e o capitão do clube precisou levar o restante para sua casa. _Todos estavam jogados na sala e eu decidi procurar Haru para avisar que estava indo para casa com Kou quando os vi na entrada. Makoto se preparava para ir embora, carregando três caixas de pizza._

Haru o puxou pela manga da jaqueta e os dois trocaram um longo beijo que o fez sentir várias coisas, ainda que nenhuma daquelas sensações tivesse ligação com o casal. De repente ter aqueles sentimentos não pareceu errado como ele vinha pensando...

"Nós fomos descuidados..." Makoto corou um pouco mais e desculpou-se sem motivo.

"_Haru_ é descuidado." O ruivo suspirou. "Depois daquela noite eu os vi várias vezes depois dos treinos, no festival de primavera, no..."

"Eu entendi, eu entendi..." O amigo estava tão envergonhado que se Rin não estivesse tão preocupado com seu próprio problema ele não teria perdido a chance de boliná-lo. "Você deve achar que o que estamos fazendo é errado, não é?"

"Não..." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sua posição não era diferente e não havia espaço em sua vida para falso moralismo. "E por isso eu estou aqui."

A realização atingiu o capitão e novamente eles foram envolvidos pelo silêncio, embora dessa vez fosse mais longo e com muito mais significados. Makoto tentou falar por duas vezes, mas as palavras não pareciam suficientes ou até mesmo impróprias para a ocasião.

Ao final, quando finalmente conseguiu arrumar seus pensamentos e transmitir o que pensava, Rin ouviu exatamente o que esperava:

"O que eu posso fazer? Se existir alguma coisa que você queira saber eu ficarei mais do que feliz em ajudá-lo."

"Como é?!" Ele virou-se no mesmo instante. Seu coração batia rápido e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Uma parte dele nas últimas semanas ansiava por qualquer migalha de informação. "Como é fazer sexo com outro homem? É bom? Você e Haru fazem _todos_ os dias? Quando voc—"

"RIN!" O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu baixo ao ver a expressão de pavor no rosto do amigo, que esboçava uma tonalidade absurdamente vermelha e cujas mãos tremiam tão violentamente que a latinha voltou a cair ao chão.

"Desculpe, eu me exaltei." Ele abaixou-se e pegou-a, mantendo-a em suas mãos.

"É-É pessoal... o que você perguntou." Makoto esforçava-se para responder. "E-E eu não posso dizer essas coisas..."

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito." Rin corou, compartilhando daquela súbita timidez. O que ele tinha na cabeça para perguntar sobre a vida sexual de seu amigo? _Bem, mas ao menos agora eu sei que eles _fazem_ sexo... _"Eu não sei como começar essa conversa, Makoto."

"Que tal pelo começo?" O capitão ofereceu aquele caloroso sorriso, tocando seu ombro. "Vamos falar primeiramente da pessoa em questão. Nitori... san, correto?"

A coloração rosada subiu por seu pescoço, temendo que seu rosto estivesse tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, o que era patético. A resposta foi um mero menear de cabeça, seguido por um suspiro.

"Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?"

"Seis meses... ou mais, eu acho..." Era difícil lembrar-se com exatidão. Ele sentia como se aqueles sentimentos estivessem em seu peito desde sempre.

"Ele sabe?"

"Não..."

"Ele _vai_ sabe?"

"Eu não sei."

Ele suspirou e o amigo endireitou-se no banco. Seus olhos fitavam o oceano e o último vislumbre do pôr do sol aconteceu enquanto permaneciam em silêncio. As luzes da rua foram acessas e não demoraria a que a brisa marítima começasse a soprar com mais força, anunciando o fim daquela conversa.

"Você perguntou como é estar com outro homem, mas eu infelizmente não poderei responder com nenhuma comparação." Makoto sorriu. "Eu nunca estivesse com ninguém além de Haru."

"M-Mesmo?" Rin tentou omitir sua surpresa, mas foi difícil. O capitão sempre teve garotas ao seu redor, exatamente por sua personalidade e caráter. Sua própria irmã vivia falando sobre algumas garotas que gostavam de assistir aos treinos e que a grande maioria estava ali por Makoto.

"Sim. Sempre foi Haru."

"Você tem sorte... eu acho."

"Eu sei." O amigo riu sem graça. Todas as vezes que falava do amante seus olhos brilhavam de maneira diferente. "Eu talvez não seja a melhor pessoa para te ajudar, mas se existe algo que eu posso dizer com convicção é que, no final, pouco importa se a pessoa que você ama é um garoto ou uma garota. Esses detalhes têm pouca importância quando nos importamos com alguém."

"Eu... não sei como agir perto dele." Ele inclinou-se à frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre suas pernas. "Estamos sempre juntos, todos os dias; dividimos o mesmo quarto, mas eu sinto que minha paciência está se esgotando e que talvez chegue o dia em que permanecer ao lado dele torne-se insuportável."

"Você está com medo de ser rejeitado?"

Os olhos esmeraldas o encararam diretamente. Não havia pena, seriedade ou nada além do mesmo olhar direto. A resposta foi um rápido menear de cabeça e então ele sorriu.

"Eu acho que isso será muito difícil de acontecer, quase impossível, Rin. Nitori-san realmente se importa com você."

"Eu sei, mas isso não significa que estejamos na mesma página."

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior.

Aquele pensamento não lhe era estranho, e, apesar de não existir ninguém mais persuasivo e persistente do que o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados, aquilo tudo poderia significar um amigo preocupado. _Estamos falando de sentimentos. Sentimentos por outro garoto. Eu não sou idiota ou ingênuo em achar que isso acontece todos os dias... _

O receio de ser rejeitado vinha corroendo-o diariamente e rivalizava com seus hormônios, que o lembravam insistentemente que o objeto de seu afeto e desejo estava literalmente ao alcance de suas mãos. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era esticar o braço.

"É um risco que você terá de correr." O amigo foi direto. "Eu poderia dizer que acredito ser _quase_ impossível que Nitori-san rejeite seus sentimentos, mas nunca será uma certeza. Somente Nitori-san pode te dar isso, Rin. O que eu posso fazer é te incentivar e ajudar no que for preciso."

Rin sabia que Makoto estava certo. Quando decidiu telefonar, naquela manhã, ele tinha plena convicção de que somente ouviria o que já era de seu conhecimento. O ruivo sabia que somente Nitori poderia tirar aquelas nuvens de seu coração, no entanto, uma parte dele precisava de apoio, nem que fosse um muda confirmação de que tudo ficaria bem.

"Sabe, Rin, eu realmente estou feliz por estarmos aqui hoje." O capitão juntou as mãos e sua voz soou baixa, como se o que viesse em seguida fosse um segredo. "Há algum tempo eu venho me sentindo um péssimo amigo. Sua ligação esta manhã me deixou muito feliz."

"Você? Um mau amigo? Não sei do que você está falando, Makoto". Ele foi direto. Não havia a mínima possibilidade de aquilo ser real. "Você é a melhor pessoa que conheço."

"Não, não sou." Os olhos verdes se ergueram. "Por algum tempo eu... nutri alguns sentimentos não muito positivos e eu sinto muito por isso."

"Você estava com ciúme?"

"S-Sim."

O sobressalto do amigo não o surpreendeu. _Então eu estava certo... _

Por algum tempo aquilo o incomodou, a ponto de quase perguntar diretamente o que estava acontecendo.

Rin sentiu o silêncio e a maneira tensa como Makoto se portava quando estavam juntos, porém, desde que retornaram do treino na praia a sensação cessou e ele decidiu esquecer o assunto.

"Eu achei que Haru estivesse confuso."

"Haru é a pessoa mais descomplicada que conheço. E eu acho impossível que ele deixasse de gostar de você."

O ruivo lembrava-se das vezes que pegou Haru encarando Makoto. Os olhos azuis brilhavam e ele tinha um estranho e tranquilo ar de felicidade que demonstrava que o que quer que sentisse pelo capitão era muito mais do que paixão ou luxúria. Era um daqueles sentimentos naturais que cresce com os anos, solidificando-se aos poucos.

"Você pode não ter notado, mas Haru é completamente devotado a você, Makoto."

"Nagisa disse algo parecido." Ele sorriu. "A verdade é que eu tenho muito medo de perder Haru, a ponto de passar horas acordado durante a noite. Às vezes eu acho que não mereço tamanha felicidade e que eventualmente acordarei desse sonho e esses três últimos anos não passarão de ilusões."

"T-Três anos?!" Rin virou-se. Agora ele estava realmente surpreso. "Você está me dizendo que você e Haru estão juntos a todo esse tempo?"

"Sim..." O amigo corou e coçou a nuca. "Nós começamos a namorar no oitavo ano."

"Quantos anos vocês tinham..." Ele sabia que estaria cruzando uma linha proibida, contudo, uma parte dele _precisava_ saber. "... quando, você _sabe_..."

Makoto desviou os olhos, entretanto, acabou simplesmente suspirando, derrotado.

"Quase 15 anos," ele respondeu enquanto encarava o chão.

"Entendo..."

Seu estômago afundou um pouco com aquela revelação. Ele havia tido uma namorada na Austrália, todavia, não fizeram nada além de trocarem poucos beijos. _Eu devo ser o único virgem no grupo... como isso aconteceu?! _

"Bem, eu não vou tomar mais do seu tempo, Makoto. Muito obrigado por ter vindo e por suas palavras. Eu prometo que pensarei a respeito."

"Fico feliz por ter ajudado e saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar." O capitão ficou em pé e os dois se encararam. "S-Sobre _aquele_ assunto, o que eu posso te aconselhar é que melhora com o tempo. A primeira vez é um pouco... estranha e bagunçada..."

Rin coçou a nuca, imaginando se algum dia teria a chance de descobrir o que aquilo significava. Os dois rapazes ainda trocaram meia dúzia de palavras até se despedirem com um aceno, tomando caminhos diferentes.

Ele checou o celular, surpreso por ser quase o horário do jantar. Morando no dormitório praticamente todos os dias da semana, o ruivo já decorara os horários e sabia que se não chegasse em meia-hora dormiria com a barriga vazia.

Suas mãos mal haviam fechado o aparelho quando ele vibrou em seus dedos. O nome que surgiu no visor o fez engolir seco e seu estômago deu algumas voltas antes de a ligação ser atendida.

"S-Senpai!" A voz do outro lado soou alta. "Onde você está?!"

"Chegando..."

Rin sentiu-se sorrir. Sem precisar encarar Nitori diretamente ele poderia ser honesto com suas reações. Por muito tempo aquela voz o irritou e ter aquela pessoa 24 horas por dia ao seu lado não costumava lhe agradar, mas bem, aquele era seu _outro_ eu. Um eu marcado por memórias ruins e sentimentos negativos.

Após nadar no relay com os amigos tudo mudou e o ruivo ganhou muito mais do que um novo colega de treinos. Em seu coração o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados tinha espaço garantido.

"Eu talvez não chegue a tempo para o jantar, então vá para o refeitório sem mim."

Nitori não gostou daquele prospecto e por cinco minutos falou sobre as vantagens de uma alimentação balanceada, essencial para alguém com seu porte físico e que treinava mais de seis horas por dia.

Ao final, o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados disse que compraria alguma coisa na cantina e levaria para o quarto, assim ele não teria de se preocupar em dormir de barriga vazia.

"Obrigado, Aii," Rin havia parado na calçada e esperava o sinal tornar-se verde para poder atravessar. Ele não notou que havia andado um bom pedaço, uma vez que a conversa estava incrivelmente agradável. "O que eu faria sem você."

A voz do outro lado da linha calou-se e o ruivo só percebeu o que havia dito muito depois. O sinal verde surgiu em seu campo de visão, porém, seus pés não se moveram. _O que eu fiz?_

A total falta de resposta o assustou e quando ele entreabriu os lábios para responder, no entanto, a pessoa do outro lado da linha foi mais rápida, rindo e provocando-o, dizendo que por um minuto _quase_ chegou a acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade.

Os dois se despediram de modo distante e Rin suspirou ao guardar o telefone no bolso da calça. Infelizmente ele não tinha a sorte de Makoto e não sabia se algum dia poderia sorrir e ter _aquele_ brilho em seus olhos.

**x**

Seu jantar naquela noite seria constituído por três onigiris comprados na loja de conveniência. Aquela foi a única parada feita antes de chegar ao dormitório, acreditando que não haveria uma viva alma pelos corredores.

A realidade, contudo, foi diferente e o ruivo viu movimento antes mesmo de abrir a porta. Os barulhos de passos e conversas vinham de todos os lados e seus olhos logo encontraram rostos conhecidos e sorridentes. _Por que essas pessoas estão tão felizes... e fora da cama?_

O dormitório tinha regras rígidas, do horário de entrada e saída às tarefas que cada um precisaria executar se quisesse morar naquele local. O único benefício era a alimentação, logo, a limpeza e as roupas eram por conta dos alunos.

"Chegou a tempo, Matsuoka!" Mikoshiba-senpai aproximou-se e olhou ao redor, como se procurasse por mais alguém. "V-Você veio sozinho? Sua irmã não veio com você?"

"Não..." A resposta foi uma expressão tediosa. Nos últimos dois meses Kou aparecia com mais frequência e ele gostaria de estar errado a respeito daquelas visitas. _A última coisa que preciso é gente feliz ao meu lado..._ "Mas o que está acontecendo?"

"Você se esqueceu? Hoje é última sexta-feira do mês!"

"Oh..."

_Como se eu fosse me lembrar de algo tão banal quando tenho tantas coisas em mente._

Rin jamais teria se lembrado de uma tradição que começou um ano antes de sua entrada no colégio Samezuka.

Na última sexta-feira de cada mês os alunos do dormitório utilizavam a sala de vídeo para uma sessão de cinema. Geralmente salão local ficava fora dos limites, entretanto, depois de muita luta foi possível obter permissão para somente aquele dia.

_No mês passado vimos uma comédia..._ Os filmes eram sorteados e, pela quantidade de pessoas que se dirigia na direção da sala, o escolhido da noite agradava a todos... _ou quase todos..._

"Nitori." O rapaz estava na porta da sala apenas com metade do corpo visível e, ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, seu rosto virou-se e ele caminhou às pressas.

"S-Senpai!" A cor havia sumido de seu rosto. "Desculpe, mas não consegui salvar nada do jantar."

"Eu estou bem." A sacola da loja de conveniência foi erguida. "Mas, diga, qual o filme dessa vez? Espero que não seja um romance meloso para atrapalhar meu jantar."

"Não..." Nitori mordeu o lábio inferior e permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder. "Hoje teremos um filme de terror."

A última experiência com aquele gênero o havia ensinado uma valiosa lição. Ele permaneceu duas horas de braços cruzados, bocejando e esperando o momento em que levaria algum susto ou pelo menos simpatizaria com o sofrimento dos personagens.

Nada. O filme agradou à maioria dos alunos, todavia, não a Nitori, que não dormiu naquela noite e acordou com olheiras e temendo até a própria sombra. _Ele e Makoto são parecidos..._

Após o ocorrido o ruivo passou a evitar esse tipo de sessão, solidarizando-se com o amigo, porque achava que seria ainda mais assustador ser deixado sozinho em seu quarto enquanto os demais assistiam ao filme.

"Vamos." Ele começou a andar, chamando seu colega de quarto com a mão. "Eu comprei uma caixa de Pocky para você."

"Se-Senpai..." Nitori o puxou pela camiseta. "Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu ficarei bem."

"Você detesta filmes de terror, não?"

"S... Sim."

"Eu não me importo com eles e não acho que perderei nada, então posso tranquilamente jantar no quarto."

"Mikoshiba-senpai estava realmente animado esta tarde ao falar sobre o filme. Ele até mesmo disse que você ficaria com medo."

"Eu duvido muito."

"De qualquer forma, não se preocupe comigo, pois eu posso suportar."

"Nit—"

"Senpai, por favor!" O pedido foi acompanhado por uma reverência. "Eu não quero que se prive por minha causa."

Rin engoliu seco e passou por sua companhia, entrando na sala e sentando-se na última cadeira. Nitori juntou-se a ele no instante seguinte e ajeitou-se com resguardo no assento ao lado, demonstrando um visível mal-estar.

_Não é problema meu,_ uma parte dele não havia gostado daquele comentário, porém, o ruivo entendeu rapidamente a verdade contida naquelas palavras.

Eles não tinham absolutamente nada além de amizade e, realmente, não fazia sentido algum que ele se privasse para agradar a um mero colega de clube. _Eu preciso me policiar ou acabarei transparecendo o que não devo._

O Pocky foi entregue e os onigiris começaram a ser degustados. Os alunos responsáveis pela sessão estavam com quase tudo pronto e foi uma questão de minutos até que as portas fossem fechadas e as luzes apagadas. A tensão que emanava do corpo de Nitori era quase palpável e logo nos primeiros minutos era evidente que ele não conseguiria ficar até o final.

_Por que precisa ser tão teimoso? Por que simplesmente não aceitou minha sugestão?_ Rin sentia-se um pouco contrariado, não pela negativa, mas por não conseguir não se importar. Seus olhos poderiam estar na tela, no entanto, sua atenção estava em outro lugar. _Eu vou me arrepender disso._

A mão esquerda passou a segurar o onigiri e ele usou a direita para puxar a cadeira do amigo, que quase gritou com o susto e o encarou com surpresa. Os olhos escarlates, contudo, continuaram na tela.

"Aqui..." O ruivo ergueu um pouco a mão direita. "Aperte minha mão se você estiver com muito medo."

"E-Eu estou bem, senp—"

"Você está tremendo, Nitori, e eu vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho se não obedecer." O olhar foi suficiente para calá-lo.

As mãos se entrelaçaram com perfeição e Rin arrepiou-se com aquela nova sensação.

Os dedos entre os seus eram delgados e estavam gelados, e ele surpreendeu-se por achar a pele macia, mesmo que estivesse falando de outro homem.

Nitori relaxou um pouco, entretanto, havia levado a sugestão ao pé da letra, visto que, a cada susto o ruivo sentia a pressão em sua mão. Os onigiris terminaram e sua atenção foi depositada entre o filme e sua companhia.

A história parecia razoável e os sustos eram interessantes, todavia, ele não sentia como se pudesse aproveitar realmente aquela sessão.

Não quando havia algo muito mais interessante para ser assistido.

Por mais de uma hora eles permaneceram naquela estranha e peculiar posição. Rin havia se acostumado a ter seus dedos espremidos e em determinado momento chegou a acreditar que houvesse perdido a sensibilidade, mas era só o amigo esconder o rosto em seu ombro que ele lembrava-se automaticamente que seu corpo inteiro estava muito bem, obrigado.

O cheiro do shampoo de Nitori remetia-o a um campo de flores e o ruivo não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de senti-lo, esquecendo-se por várias vezes de onde estavam. _Ninguém pode nos ver nessa escuridão e eu duvido que alguém esteja se importando se estamos ou não de mãos dadas._

O final do filme se aproximava e ele decidiu que poderia dar um pouco de paz de espírito para sua companhia. Seu corpo curvou-se um pouco para o lado, tendo tempo apenas de parar na metade do caminho. A outra face estava virada em sua direção e a escuridão omitiu aquele detalhe.

_Whoa... _Rin umedeceu os lábios, sentindo o coração bater forte. Os rostos estavam perigosamente próximos, possibilitando que ele sentisse o aroma do chocolate no hálito de Nitori.

_Se eu me inclinasse um pouco mais conseguiria beijá-lo sem que ninguém notasse_. A tentação fazia _certas_ partes de seu corpo se animar, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente avisava que não era uma boa ideia. _Ele pode me dar um tapa e isso atrairia a atenção de todos. _

Os prospectos negativos roubaram sua ousadia. Um polido pedido de desculpas foi feito e ele retornou à posição original.

Estranhamente, logo após voltar a encarar a tela, a mão que havia agarrado a sua com tanto fervor durante o filme soltou-a, como se nunca a houvesse segurado.

**x**

Nitori foi congratulado pelos amigos quando as luzes se acenderam.

Muitos deles não acreditaram que ele houvesse realmente participado daquela sessão e o rapaz deixou a sala com bochechas vermelhas.

O ruivo permaneceu ao seu lado e em silêncio, e só avisou que iria ao quarto pegar uma nova troca de roupas, já que aproveitaria para banhar-se antes de dormir. O amigo afirmou que faria companhia e ambos tomaram o banho mais rápido e quieto desde que se conheceram.

Os cubículos dos chuveiros eram individuais, porém, Nitori sempre tinha alguma coisa a dizer, menos naquele dia. Os dois colegas de clube retornaram para o quarto depois de escovarem os dentes e a mudança na postura do rapaz foi sentida no instante em que seu pé pisou no cômodo. _Não é problema meu..._

Ele decidiu que precisaria manter uma distância segura se quisesse governar aqueles sentimentos e para isso seria necessário que cada um andasse com as próprias pernas. _Será difícil. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que precisa de constante atenção..._

Nitori subiu no beliche e Rin foi o responsável por apagar as luzes. Ele conhecia aquele quarto como a palma de sua mão e não foi difícil achar o caminho até sua cama. Deitar-se foi extremamente relaxante e seus olhos fecharam-se à medida que suas costas se acostumavam à cama e o cansaço e tensão daquele dia se dissipavam.

O ruivo geralmente demorava um pouco a dormir, passando alguns minutos pensando sobre certos assuntos que, muitas vezes, eram capazes de afastar seu sono. Portanto, quando a pessoa na parte superior do beliche passou a se mexer de maneira insistente e até mesmo irritante, ele enrolou-se em seu cobertor, fechando os olhos com força e se esforçando para dormir rapidamente.

Os sons, no entanto, não pararam. A cama rangia todas as vezes que Nitori se movia e a veia na testa de Rin começou a latejar depois de alguns minutos. A paciência dissipou-se totalmente quando o barulho de soluços chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele levantou-se irritado, indo até o interruptor e acendendo a luz com certa fúria.

"Oi, Nitori!" O amigo estava completamente enrolado no cobertor e chegou a encolher-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. "Eu estou falando com você! Eu não consigo dormir com você se mexendo e chorando!"

Nada. O colega de quarto sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Ele suspirou, aproximando-se devagar e sentindo que muita daquela frustração tinha raízes mais profundas e que sua raiva era infundada. Sua mão direita tocou o ombro — ou o que ele acreditava ser o ombro — e sentiu a maneira como Nitori tentou recuar.

"Se você sabia que não conseguiria dormir depois de assistir ao filme, então por que ficou até o fim? Nós dois sabíamos que isso aconteceria."

_Não, eu preciso parar de acusá-lo. _O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior no instante em que uma ousada ideia cruzou sua mente._ Não, não, isso é errado... _As palavras de Makoto ecoavam em sua cabeça e ele sentia como se precisasse permitir-se uma aproximação. _Não é uma boa ideia..._

"Nitori, se você estiver com medo, quer dividir a mesma cama? É espaçosa e você não precisaria ficar encolhido desse jeito. Eu estarei ao seu lado a noite _inteira_."

Dessa vez houve resposta.

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados virou-se devagar, mostrando um rosto vermelho e olhos inchados e molhados por lágrimas. Rin suspirou, esticando a mão e enxugando os belos olhos que naquela noite pareciam quase infantis. Nitori perguntou se não haveria problema e, ao ouvir a negativa, um meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios depois do agradecimento.

Ele o ajudou a descer do beliche e o amigo acomodou-se no canto da cama, trazendo consigo seu próprio travesseiro. O ruivo caminhou mais uma vez até o interruptor, avisando que apagaria a luz. A escuridão envolveu o cômodo e ele agradeceu por isso, pois odiaria que suas bochechas coradas fossem reveladas.

Futuramente, quando se lembrasse daquela fatídica noite, Rin se perguntaria várias vezes como teve coragem de deitar em sua cama sabendo _quem_ estava ao seu lado, e o que sucedeu no exato momento em que ele percebeu que não era tão senhor de si como imaginou.

A presença de Nitori era sentida por todo o seu corpo e os olhos escarlates fitavam a cama de cima, ainda que não conseguissem ver nada devido à escuridão. O ruivo passou a respirar manualmente e notar o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões o remetia a uma piscina; naquele momento ele sentia como se precisasse nadar contra a maré ou acabaria se afogando.

_Aii não pode me ver..._ Rin repetiu aquela frase para si tantas vezes que por um instante ela se tornou realidade e seu corpo virou-se devagar para a direita, ficando de frente à sua companhia.

A respiração quente e apressada que atingiu seu rosto demonstrava claramente que ele não fora o único a ter aquela ideia. _Isto é ruim... E... Eu não consigo mais me controlar..._

Os dedos da mão esquerda tocaram o rosto, contornando o fino nariz e os lábios. A pele estava quente e arrepiou-se quando ele desceu a carícia das bochechas para o pescoço. Seu corpo aproximou-se devagar e seus lábios murmuraram o nome daquele que vinha ocupando seu coração naquele último ano.

Seu interlocutor não pestanejou e mesmo que houvesse tentado fomentar qualquer tipo de comentário teria sido impossível. Sua língua invadiu a boca de Nitori, beijando-o com fome e necessidade. O rapaz em seus braços suspirou, movendo os próprios lábios e deixando que sua língua encontrasse a invasora. A dança que elas ofereceram foi afoita e indecente para um primeiro beijo.

Não houve aviso, permissão ou palavras bonitas e românticas. O ruivo subiu o joelho por entre as pernas de Nitori até fazê-lo gemer durante o beijo. Sua mão o puxou pela cintura e, quando os corpos se juntaram, sua companhia tinha uma visível ereção por baixo da bermuda negra.

_Isso não é certo,_ a voz de Makoto ecoou três vezes em sua mente até ele decidir calar sua consciência. _Eu sei que não é certo e que estou fadado ao arrependimento, mas não consigo parar. _De qualquer maneira, Rin acreditava ter ido longe demais para retornar. _Eu queria tratá-lo bem, e protegê-lo e ser tudo o que ele queria... eu tenho que parar._

Mas ele não parou.

O beijo não foi interrompido e seu joelho moveu-se devagar, sentindo o membro tornar-se mais rígido a cada movimento. A mão que estava na cintura encontrou fácil acesso dentro da bermuda e da roupa debaixo. Seus dedos sentiram o formato do quadril e tocaram a entrada, tentado invadi-la; contudo, o que o ruivo procurava foi sentido no instante seguinte.

A ereção estava úmida devido ao pré-orgasmo e Nitori gemeu ao senti-la ser tocada. Rin, entretanto, não permitiu que o beijo cessasse; sua outra mão segurou o rosto do rapaz e ele voltou a invadir a pequena boca conforme a mão esquerda masturbava o membro com pressa e força.

Os três minutos seguintes nunca deixariam sua mente, porque foram responsáveis por todas as mudanças desencadeadas a partir daquele dia. Ele nunca havia tocado outro homem, todavia, sabia muito bem como conseguir prazer sozinho.

Por várias vezes o ruivo precisou aliviar-se, imaginando possuir Nitori de todos os modos possíveis. Porém, aquele tipo de coisa só acontecia em suas fantasias, que eram inferiores se comparada à realidade. Em sua imaginação ele não conseguia realmente sentir o calor da ereção em sua mão e a maneira como ela pulsava a cada movimento.

A voz que chegava aos seus ouvidos transbordava sexualidade, incentivando-o a continuar. Por várias vezes Rin cogitou usar sua boca, mas não havia tempo hábil para isso. Aqueles minutos foram preciosos e certos, e, quando Nitori deixou escapar um gemido mais alto, a mão sentiu o orgasmo. Estava acabado.

Nenhum deles disse nada.

O beijo havia sido interrompido há alguns segundos, uma vez que seu amigo não conseguia se concentrar em nada que não tivesse relação com gemidos. O ruivo retirou a mão de dentro da bermuda, procurando alguma coisa para limpá-la. _Eu preciso ir para o banheiro. _

Sua própria ereção latejava e ele levantou-se com pressa, deixando o quarto e ignorando totalmente que não era a única pessoa envolvida naquele incidente. O cômodo ficava localizado no fim do corredor e nunca, desde que chegara àquele dormitório, ele cruzou a distância até o banheiro com tanta pressa.

O local estava escuro, no entanto, Rin não se deu ao trabalho de acender as luzes. Seu corpo jogou-se dentro de um dos cubículos e ele encontrou tempo somente para abaixar a bermuda que vestia. A mão que tocou o membro foi a mesma que masturbou Nitori e, naquele momento, saber que se tocava ainda com o clímax do rapaz em sua pele era excitante demais para ser evitado.

O orgasmo aconteceu em poucos movimentos, pitando uma das paredes. O nome de seu colega de quarto foi repetido várias e várias vezes, até tornar-se um soluço. Seu corpo escorregou até o chão e o ruivo escondeu o rosto em seus joelhos.

_O que eu fiz? Não era para ter sido desse jeito._ A conversa com Makoto passou diante de seus olhos e ele lembrou-se de todas as projeções mentais que havia feito enquanto voltava para o dormitório naquele fim de tarde.

Rin se confessaria e eles passeariam juntos, almoçariam em ótimos restaurantes e trocariam beijos furtivos na sala de vídeo. Naquele instante, a bela fantasia parecia impossível e totalmente inalcançável. _Eu estraguei tudo. O que eu farei?_

**x**

Tudo mudou após aquela noite.

Ele não retornou para o quarto, passando a noite em uma das cadeiras da sala de vídeo. O sol mal havia nascido quando seus pés o levaram às pressas até o cômodo, enfiando suas roupas dentro da mochila e saindo sem avisos ou bilhetes. Nitori havia subido para sua cama, e o estômago do ruivo esteve fundo durante os rápidos segundos que permaneceu no quarto.

Geralmente ele passava os finais de semana no dormitório, aproveitando a piscina para treinar suas habilidades. Contudo, nada pareceu mais agradável, naquela manhã de sábado, do que afastar-se dali e seguir para casa.

_Kou irá fazer milhões de perguntas... _O prospecto de precisar se explicar para a irmã soava muito mais promissor do que encarar Nitori e a vergonha de ter passado dos limites.

A garota ficou tão feliz ao vê-lo em casa que as perguntas não tiveram importância. Rin havia feito o café da manhã e os dois passaram o dia juntos, como costumavam fazer quando eram crianças. O assunto foi os rapazes do colégio Iwatobi e ele ouviu sobre o treinamento e como os amigos haviam melhorado. _Eu sinto falta deles... Haru, Makoto, Nagisa e até Rei... Eu quero vê-los. _

A vontade de ficar algum tempo na companhia dos amigos de infância só não foi maior do que sua vergonha pessoal. Por dentro ele sabia que não conseguiria encará-los depois do que havia feito e temia que aquela mancha fosse permanente. _Eu jamais conseguirei olhar Makoto nos olhos..._

O final de semana foi passado na companhia de Kou e em nenhum momento Rin se arrependeu de ter fugido do dormitório para estar ali. A irmã o distraía durante o dia, embora as noites fossem definitivamente a pior parte. Ele passava horas encarando o teto e tentando pensar na melhor maneira de se desculpar, ainda que nenhuma situação parecesse positiva.

_Ele nunca me perdoará. Aii pediu que eu parasse, mas eu não dei ouvidos... _Os pensamentos pessimistas roubaram a noite de sono e, quando o fatídico dia finalmente chegou, o ruivo estava completamente exausto.

O encontro com Nitori não aconteceu tão rápido como o esperado.

Rin pediu dispensa do treino naquela tarde, alegando estar cansado e um pouco dolorido.

Mikoshiba-senpai, inicialmente, foi contra a ideia, entretanto, quando ele mencionou que havia passado o final de semana com a irmã, os olhos brilharam e o capitão do clube só faltou abraçá-lo.

A dispensa do treino foi oferecida com um sorriso e o ruivo tentou não deixar que aquilo o aborrecesse. _Kou sorriu quando eu mencionei Mikoshiba... as coisas estão ficando complicadas. _Sem treinos ou qualquer atividade obrigatório ele dirigiu-se para o quarto, jogando-se em sua cama e dormindo quase automaticamente.

O cheiro de Nitori estava em todo o cômodo, todavia, seu corpo estava cansado, logo, lembranças tornaram-se irrelevantes e Rin entrou no mundo dos sonhos onde ninguém seria capaz de machucá-lo.

O Destino não seria misericordioso o suficiente para oferecer-lhe mais um dia e ele soube disso ao retornar do banho, na manhã seguinte. O ruivo havia dormido mais de 12 horas e acordara totalmente descansado e disposto, indo para o vestiário e tomando um frio e relaxante banho.

Nitori terminava de ajeitar a mochila quando a porta foi aberta. Os olhos escarlates se arregalaram e sua garganta engoliu seca, à medida que seu estômago dava voltas, apesar de completamente vazio. O rapaz, por sua vez, deu um passo para trás e apertou a alça da mochila com força. Aquela reação só serviu para fazê-lo sentir-se ainda pior. _Só há uma coisa que eu posso dizer..._

"Eu sinto muito, Nitori."

O silêncio.

Não havia melhor resposta do que abster-se de responder, e foi exatamente o que seu colega de quarto fez. Os olhos estiveram o tempo todo em sua pessoa, mas palavra alguma deixou seus lábios.

Rin não se importou, ou fingiu não se importar. Seu corpo colocou-se para o lado e, assim que viu a passagem livre, Nitori deixou o cômodo com passos rápidos e pesados.

O barulho da porta sendo fechada o fez suspirar, encarando o quarto e percebendo que talvez só existisse uma solução. _Ele foi a melhor companhia que já tive. Quieto, mesmo que totalmente desorganizado... eu terei problemas em encontrar alguém como ele._

Aquela reação repetiu-se tantas vezes depois do primeiro encontro que ele poderia dizer que acabou se acostumando a ser ignorado. O rapaz o evitava sempre que o via, fosse no colégio ou durante os treinos. Aliás, esse último foi motivo de discussões na piscina, visto que Nitori faltou em dois dias de treino sem dar nenhuma justificativa plausível além de vários _"Eu não estava me sentindo bem, perdoe-me!"_

Rin permaneceu o tempo todo longe, continuando a se focar em seus objetivos, porém, trabalhando nas sombras. Ele havia pesquisado os alunos que estavam precisando de novos colegas de quarto e três deles pareceram animados em recebê-lo. _Um problema a menos. Eu só preciso comunicar minha saída._

O dia escolhido para a conversa seria naquela sexta-feira, uma semana depois do ocorrido, e o ruivo fez questão de ir para o quarto logo após o treino. Suas roupas foram colocadas dentro das malas de viagem, seus objetos guardados em caixas e ele sentou-se em sua cama, esperando pacientemente por Nitori.

O amigo chegou após vinte minutos, trazendo a toalha branca em seu pescoço e corado devido ao banho.

Inicialmente houve relutância em entrar ao perceber que não estava sozinho, no entanto, aquela primeira impressão deu lugar a uma estranha surpresa quando seus olhos encararam as malas e as caixas.

"Você está indo para casa, senpai?" Rin tentou não deixar que aquilo o atingisse. Aquela era primeira vez que ele ouvia tal familiaridade depois do incidente.

"Não," ele ficou em pé, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e juntando as forças necessárias para o próximo passo, "eu pedi para mudar de quarto."

"O-O quê?" A reação o surpreendeu. Nitori retirou a toalha do pescoço e deu um passo à frente, olhando-o com assombro. "Por que você está mudando de quarto?"

"Por quê? Você _realmente_ não sabe?" O ruivo suspirou. _Makoto estava certo. Desde o começo eu deveria ter sido sincero com meus sentimentos. A resposta esteve o tempo todo comigo. _"Eu..." _Isso será difícil._ "Eu gosto de você, Aii, e depois do que aconteceu na semana passada eu não sei mais como permanecer ao seu lado sem machucá-lo. Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz, você não merecia aquilo."

Seria uma tarefa árdua resumir o turbilhão de sentimentos que o possuiu naquele momento. Ele nunca se declarara antes e havia algo triste em saber que sua primeira confissão estava fadada a ser rejeitada. Seus olhos permaneceram sérios e decididos, esperando as palavras finais e que colocariam fim em quase um ano de amizade.

Nitori permanecia no mesmo lugar, olhando-o como se esperasse por alguma coisa que certamente não viria. O silêncio, velho amigo naquela última semana, voltou a instaurar-se entre eles, lembrando-os que, infelizmente, a relação que costumavam ter nunca mais retornaria.

"Você fala sério, senpai?" A voz que deixou os lábios soou severa e masculina, diferente de seu tom energético. "Você realmente gosta de mim?"

"O que você quer que eu diga? Você já me viu fazendo o que fiz com outras pessoas?" Rin coçou a nuca. O quão claro ele precisaria ser? "Sim, eu gosto de você... eu penso em você todo o tempo; e o meu gostar é aquele que me faz querer repetir o que fizemos, tocá-lo, apertá-lo e sent—"

Palavras nunca foram seu forte. Se sua retórica fosse clara e sucinta a situação com os amigos do colégio Iwatobi teria sido resolvida em uma única sentada em um final de tarde.

Não, ele não era assim; nunca foi. As coisas sempre tomavam o caminho mais complexo, as curvas mais audaciosas e engajavam locais perigosos e que poderiam ser facilmente evitados se a teimosia não fosse uma de suas _melhores_ qualidades.

Uma parte dele sabia que a situação com Nitori poderia ter sido evitada se desde o começo seus sentimentos houvessem sido transmitidos. A rejeição teria sido oficial e sem margem para segundos pensamentos.

A rejeição...

O ruivo sentiu o instante em que Nitori o puxou pela camiseta e depositou um eufórico beijo em seus lábios. Não houve tempo para indagações ou questionamentos. O velho Rin, aquele antes da semana anterior, provavelmente teria se perguntado o que estava acontecendo, mas não ele.

Seus olhos fecharam-se e suas mãos seguraram com força e possessividade a pessoa em seus braços. O beijo foi nostálgico, lembrando-o dos toques e carícias no escuro, os gemidos e suspiros... o modo como seu coração bateu forte enquanto cada fibra de seu corpo desejava fundir-se àquela pessoa.

Era um desejo forte e intenso o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer razão e bom senso, movendo a língua com certa insistência e tentando ao máximo fazer com que Nitori entendesse o quão desejado era.

Por alguns minutos nenhum deles disse nada, perdidos nos lábios um do outro. O amigo estava nas pontas dos pés, e seus dedos corriam pelos cabelos vermelhos, sentindo-os completamente.

Ele, por sua vez, aproveitou aquele tempo como se fossem os últimos sobreviventes na Terra e que aquele fosse o _seu_ momento. A consciência só retornou quando os lábios se afastaram e respirar tornou-se necessário.

"Eu te amo!" As palavras soaram decididas e pintadas por uma voz rouca. Os lábios estavam vermelhos devido à carícia.

"Você... estava chorando." Rin não conseguia pensar direito. O beijo o havia desestruturado totalmente e ele não sabia se havia escutado direito. "Naquela noite, você estava chorando."

"Claro que estava!" Nitori rebateu no mesmo instante. Suas mãos apertaram a camiseta com força. "Você tem ideia de quanto tempo esperei por aquilo? Anos! Eu esperei anos para que você me notasse. Eu estava chorando de felicidade!"

"O-O quê?" Não fazia sentido. O ruivo lembrava-se bem das lágrimas e como foi evitado naquela última semana. Alguma coisa estava errada. "Você me evitou, lembra? Você deixou de treinar, de comer no refeitório, a fa—"

O rapaz deu um passo para trás e soltou um longo suspiro. Seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos permaneceram em Rin o tempo todo, olhando-o de maneira ferida.

"Você realmente não percebeu? Depois de todos esses anos?" A ausência de resposta o incentivou a continuar. "Eu gosto de você desde que o vi nadar, quando éramos crianças. Eu continuei a gostar de você depois que nos reencontramos e durante todo esse tempo eu estive certo de que você jamais me notaria..." Havia derrota naquele tom de voz, como uma confissão que havia sido guardada em alguma parte obscura do coração por muito tempo. "Naquela noite, eu achei que fosse morrer de felicidade e vergonha. Eu não queria que você tivesse vis—"

E, então, o choro começou.

Não foram simples lágrimas contidas com discrição, mas um soluço alto e revigorante que deixou muito mais do que o fundo de sua garganta. As lágrimas escorreram pesadas pelos cantos de seus olhos e entre os soluços Nitori se desculpava, pedindo para ser perdoado e perguntando o que precisaria fazer para não ser odiado.

Rin deu um passo à frente e fez a única coisa que deveria ser feita: seus braços envolveram aquela frágil existência e ele deixou que Nitori chorasse em seu peito o tempo que achasse necessário.

Seus olhos encaravam uma das malas rente à parede e seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso cansado. A luta havia sido longa e árdua e, no final, ele estava no ponto de partida, o local onde tudo começara e, certamente, terminaria.

"Eu te amo também, Aii." A voz de sua consciência, ou melhor, de Makoto, ecoou em sua mente e o certo nunca pareceu tão simples. "Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar."

O choro tornou-se ainda mais alto, contudo, dessa vez o ruivo não conseguiu evitar rir. Todos aqueles meses de sofrimento, dúvidas e temores pareceram meros dias de adversidades e ele só conseguia pensar em como sua vida mudaria dali em diante.

"V-Você não vai pedir para mudar de quarto, vai?" Nitori ergueu o rosto, enxugando os olhos chorosos com as costas das mãos.

"Não," o lenço foi retirado do bolso detrás da calça e Rin passou-o com gentileza sobre as bochechas, "quem fará companhia a você quando tivermos uma nova sessão de terror?"

O comentário o fez engolir seco por um momento, entretanto, seus lábios se transformaram em um meio sorriso.

"N-Nós podemos fazer o que fizemos da última vez. Eu n-não me importaria!"

"Mesmo?" Ele corou, todavia, isso não foi suficiente para fazê-lo desistir da provocação.

"Mas você precisa me prometer que nunca mais me deixará sozinho no quarto! Eu não consegui dormir depois que fui abandonado."

"Você não foi o único que não dormiu naquela noite." A mão tocou os fios acinzentados e seus lábios sorriram. "Eu sinto muito, de qualquer forma."

"Está tudo bem," Nitori parecia gostar da carícia, esticando a mão e entrelaçando os dedos, "o que acontece agora, senpai?"

O ruivo permitiu-se um instante.

Havia tantas coisas que ele gostaria de falar, compartilhar e perguntar, que uma resposta exata jamais poderia ser dada, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias.

Rin sabia que levaria tempo até entender completamente aqueles novos sentimentos que se apoderaram de seu coração depois da confissão de Nitori. Uma coisa era amar em silêncio, calado e discreto na cama debaixo, encarando as alturas e desejando que a outra parte notasse seus sentimentos; outra, completamente diferente, era saber que a partir daquele dia ele dificilmente permaneceria sozinho, já que a pessoa que tanto desejou estaria ao seu lado.

"O que você quiser que aconteça," o sorriu que acompanhou aquelas palavras foi sincero. Seu rosto inclinou-se para o lado e um gentil beijo foi depositado em uma bochecha úmida com lágrimas, "e é Rin. Meu nome é Rin."

Os olhos brilharam e Nitori meneou a cabeça em positivo.

Ambos riram e, quando o silêncio ameaçou aproximar-se, o ruivo moveu um pouco os lábios para os lados e voltou a beijá-lo. Dessa vez não houve pressa ou necessidade e a carícia teve gosto de certeza e felicidade.

Eles não estavam no ginásio ou dentro de uma piscina; não havia água ao redor e o sol quente não batia em seus corpos, porém, Rin jamais se esqueceria da expressão de Nitori ao ouvir sua confissão.

Haru e seus amigos o haviam ensinado o que era ser livre de verdade, no entanto, ele não se importaria de permanecer preso àquela pessoa para o resto de sua vida.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Spinoff RinAi/Rintori entregue!

O título da fanfic é baseado na música de mesmo nome do Johnny Cash.

No início achei que não fosse conseguir concluir este projeto, visto que de todos os personagens o Rin é o que menos gosto. Pensei em contar as coisas pelo POV do Nitori, mas acabaria sendo páginas e páginas de "Matsuoka-senpai, Matsuoka-senpai, Matsuoka-se [...]" xD

Bem, falta de tempo me impede de ir mais além com este casal, pelo menos por hora. Originalmente todos os meus três casais favoritos de Free! ganhariam especiais de final de ano, mas imprevistos aconteceram e somente NagiRei/ReiNagi ganhará especial. Dei-me o luxo de adiar os especiais MakoHaru e RinAi para o Valentine's Day. Então, aqueles que gostam desse casal, deixarei certas intimidades para fevereiro!

Obrigada por lerem até aqui!


End file.
